


Heat

by turntechnologic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mention of an Abducted Person, Mentions of Harassment, Mentions of Possible Mpreg, Omegaverse, Rough Sex, Sexual Harrassment, Sibling Incest, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechnologic/pseuds/turntechnologic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Asked: </p><p>:o do you still take brodave fic requests? :o b/c i really love alpha/beta/omega stuff. any sort of a/b/o, there are a lot of different things you could apply but i don’t care which :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://www.turntechnologic.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> I take BroDave requests.

He knew something was up when Dave closed the door behind him gently.

Bro sat up from his position on the futon and furrowed his eyebrows. His first instinct was to vault over the back and pin whoever it was who had come into the apartment against the wall with a sword shoved through their chest because whoever it was, they sure weren’t Dave.

Dave didn’t ever, ever close the door gently. He slammed the door, he kicked it shut, he slumped against it in a fit of drama and slid to the floor with a groan as the front door snapped shut behind him- but he didn’t ever close it gently.

But, much to Bro’s bemusement, Dave stepped into view.

“Hey, Bro,” He said. All the hair on the back of Bro’s neck was standing on end. Dave was standing in the hallway with one hand in his pocket, the other one secure on the strap of his backpack. He lifted the hand from his pocket to rub a little under his nose, and Bro could feel his eyes narrow.

There was a fine line between acting casual and barely holding it together.

“What happened?” Bro said as he stood up and placed the beer in his hand on the coffee table. He stepped around the back of the futon, and his movement stirred the air in the room and oh. _Oh_.

“Holy shit.”

Dave’s face crumpled as he dropped his bag to the floor, trying to move as stiffly as possible, as if he could prevent any more of his newly acquired scent from penetrating the air. It didn’t help, though, and another wave of sweet musk caught the dying breeze from the window and nearly crippled Bro entirely.

God, he hadn’t ever smelled anything that divine.

“Well, don’t just stand there,” Dave said as he shifted uncomfortably, his fingers jammed into his pockets as he hunched his shoulders and kept his gaze on the door. “Go ahead and tell me you’re disappointed. Believe me, Bro. I was shocked, too.”

Bro stood there and felt his jaw clench and unclench, but, really, resistance was futile. Dave of course knew he was an unmated alpha, but up until today they could only guess as to what Dave would be.

“I- I’m not disappointed,” He said, his hands automatically reaching out to pull his little brother into his arms. Dave didn’t come willingly, but the moment his head touched down on his chest he dissolved into a fit of tears that tore at Bro’s heart like a pair of claws had dug through his ribs.

“A-a fucking o-omega, Bro, I’m a-an omega,” Dave cried as he fisted the alpha’s shirt in his thin fingers. “I’m gonna have to- to be a fucking-g housewife, and I don- don’t wanna have kids!”

Bro rubbed up and down his back soothingly as he buried his face in the top of Dave’s hair and shook his head defiantly. Male omegas were treated like shit in Texas, but it wouldn’t be too hard to find a new home, somewhere safer, where Dave would be able to leave the apartment without a whole slew of slurs thrown into his face.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, Dave, it’s okay,” Bro said as he pulled back and carded the hair that had fallen onto his tear streaked face back over his forehead. Dave’s thick sweet scent was slowly drowning him, but he swallowed hard and pushed on. “It’s gonna be okay. Were you okay coming home? Nobody gave you any trouble, did they?”

Dave sniffled a little and wiped his nose with his sleeve, spreading a thick line of snot across it as he buried his face back into Bro’s chest. “A couple alphas came up to me during school, and one or two tried to get me to go with them when I was coming home. I was really scared, you weren’t wi- I was alone,” He said, shoulders shaking again as he wrapped his arms around the alpha’s sides so he could anchor himself down for another frenzied bout of tears.

Bro could feel his blood boiling at the very thought that anybody would dare treat Dave like a piece of meat- his Dave, his little brother… Even if Bro was watering at the mouth and probably harder than anything as he tried to keep his hips away from Dave’s body as best he could.

“Shh, shh… It’s not gonna happen again, Dave. I promise.” He said as he pecked the top of his head and slid his hands up and down his back a little faster. “I’m gonna call the school and break all their eardrums with my yelling, and find those guy’s names, and I am going to beat the snot out of them because that shit is hella rude and totally uncalled for, and I will track down these assholes that thought it would be a good idea to scare you on your way home and murder them slowly because you deserve a lot better than what any of those douchebag alphas were prepared to give. You’re more than ‘just an omega,’ Dave, don’t forget that.”

Slowly, steadily, Dave’s tears slowed as his fingers went slack in Bro’s shirt. Eventually he was able to pick his head up from his chest and turn his blood-shot and puffy eyes up to him, and Bro felt his stomach turn in knots as he smiled down at his delicious little brother. God, what kind of a fuck up was he?

“Thanks, Bro. But please don’t kill anybody, I like the fact that I can come home and see you here, and not all over the TV as Houston’s most wanted.” Before he could build further off that thought, Dave shifted a little uncomfortably against his chest again, and his cheeks went a little red. “But uh. What do I do about like. Like when I go into heat…”

Bro’s cheeks flamed as he very nearly sagged to the floor and took Dave with him. He forgot about the heat thing.

“I’ll get you some toys,” Bro said as he cleared his throat and tried to not drool too awfully at the thought of his little brother clamped down on a silicon cock and gripping at his shirt because ‘it just isn’t enough,’ and before he could actually pin Dave to the floor he managed to pull out of his grip and pat his head in a very platonic fashion. Breathe, Bro. You can do this. “That shouldn’t be any trouble. Do you know when you’re due for your first one? I don’t know a thing about omega biology.”

Dave shook his head no and smiled a little under Bro’s hand, and god, he had never been looking forward to and dreading one singular event more in his life.

“Alright, well, that’s cool. We’ll just wing it. I’m sure I have an unopened butt plug around here somewhere. You’re gonna be okay, Dave.”

Bro watched as his little brother relaxed under his words, and he smiled a little to himself as he picked up his bag and retreated to his room for the mean time. And Dave would be okay.

It was Bro we had to worry about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://www.turntechnologic.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Part two, sorry for the wait everyone but I wanted to get through the existing prompts I had at the time :y
> 
> This is a lot of world building and internal conflict on Bro's part, kind of a filler chapter before the actual smut but I wanted to expand some more on the universe so. Hope you guys like it!

Bro sunk into the warm cushioning embrace of the futon and stared at the ceiling. He could hear Dave falling onto the bed in his room, the squeak of springs under his kid brother’s weight one of the most familiar sounds in his life by this point. 

God. What the hell was he going to do? Never, in all his life, did he ever think Dave would be an omega. It just didn’t fit. There wasn’t a submissive bone in that boy’s body- Bro was sure of it. Dave didn’t go down without a fight, that wasn’t his deal. He stood back up, shook it off, came back for more. Not once could Bro recall a strife in which Dave tucked his head and turned away, not once could Bro remember him shying from a chance to mark him up on top of the roof. And when he did go down, there was a fire in his eyes. 

It just didn’t fit, yet, there it was. His scent still lingered and Bro was painfully, painfully aware of that fact. It was unmistakable in it’s sugar sweetness, like wild honey and nectar, and nothing at all like the strong and earthy musk of an alpha, or the nearly bland scent of a beta. It would only grow stronger when Dave entered his first heat and with the way he would stir the air- god. Bro was fucked. 

Bringing his gloved hands up to run across his face, Bro blinked tiredly at the tv in front of him. Background noise would be good. He reached over and plucked the remote off a nearby table and the screen blinked to life in front of him, and Bro flipped through the stations restlessly as he let his mind wander. 

“-Off the back wall, that’ll be a dou-”

“-Something about the flavor, it’s really appea-”

“-Young omega male missing-”

“-Good luck, Char-”

Whoa whoa whoa. Back it the fuck up.

Breath tight in his chest, Bro looked down at the remote and punched in the number for the local news station. The reporter had a grim set to his lips, papers in hand and eyes on the camera as he moved on with his story. 

“-Alpha male, and friends who were with him are claiming the omega did not want to mate with the alpha and had in fact told him so a number of times. He was last seen on his way home walking down Saxon Street at eleven o’clock last night. No word ye-”

The screen went black as Bro shoved the remote away from him and ran a hand through his hair. Yesterday, that news story would not have bothered him in the slightest. Today, however, his gut was twisting and his stomach was churning, and Bro couldn’t help but see Dave’s face staring at him from the black screen in front of him and he did not like it in the slightest. 

Already a handful of asshole alphas had come up to Dave, just today. The minute he started his heat Bro was sure every alpha in the city would come flooding to their door just to catch a whiff of that scent. He was going to have to beat them off with a stick just to clear the hallway- but what was going to happen when Dave was by himself? It was customary for young adults to stay home when they were in heat (the schools were already gross enough) but what about when Bro wasn’t around? Dave wouldn’t want to go clubbing with his older brother hovering over his shoulder, and it wasn’t like he could chaperone him for his entire life. There had to be another way. 

Bro stood up off the couch and chewed on his lower lip. He could hear Dave stirring in his room, probably standing up to walk to the computer after growing tired of his phone, and for the first time in a long while Bro was scared. 

He was no stranger to the idea that the world was full of assholes, but for some reason that thought hit harder than ever before just then. 

Shaking his head clear of those thoughts, Bro pushed them aside as he shuffled over to Dave’s door and rapped it with his knuckles sharply. He had business to attend to, time to buckle down and breathe.

“Hey, kid, what do you want for dinner?”

There was a beat of silence before Dave spoke up. His voice was muffled by the door, but Bro caught his words and rolled his eyes. 

“Really? We have that every night.” 

Dave was unyielding in his choice and Bro sighed through his nose as he fished out his phone. This kid was the most aggressive omega Bro had ever known. 

The Chinese food restaurant was happy to hear from him, as always. Wonder why- Bro only called them five times a week, it wasn’t like his money was keeping the place afloat all on it’s own. 

“Yeah, yeah the usual. Same place, yep. Alright. Thanks.” 

Hanging up with a flick of his finger, Bro pocketed his phone and fiddled with the doorknob. He could almost feel the concentration of Dave’s scent building up in the other room, and it was enough to make his mouth water. He was going to have a hard time resisting Dave when his heat finally came, but by god was he going to try. Even if Bro had to sleep on the damn rooftop for the rest of the week he was going to behave himself. 

Of course, that didn’t mean he couldn't barge into his room right then. 

“Sup Dave?” Bro asked as he opened the door and immediately regretted the decision. Wave upon wave of Dave’s thick sweet scent crashed into his unassuming form, helped along by the sweep of air his entrance had caused in the otherwise stagnant air inside his room. The kid hadn’t even opened the window, god it was almost overbearing. “Did it start yet?” 

Dave shook his head no and pushed back from his desk, lip between his teeth and hands tight on the arms of the chair. 

“No, why, do you think it did?” 

“I don’t fucking know, it’s not my body.”

“Well you’re the guardian, aren’t you supposed to know this shit? Come on, Bro, I’m actually begging to get the talk, break out the smuppets and the banana and the condom, we’re doing this man, we’re making this happen.”

Bro wrinkled his nose and let his lips curl up to feign disgust when, in reality, he actually had no idea what the fuck to say to Dave. He hardly paid attention in school, much less health class. 

“Well, listen, I’m sure you’re gonna feel something when it’s time, alright? You’ll be like, über fucking horny, and you’re gonna start slicking your pants, and your scent’s gonna get stronger. There, see? No condoms, no smuppets, no scarring.”

Dave smiled some and sat back in his desk chair, perfectly at ease as Bro nearly burned with arousal before him. Everything felt hot, even his clothes were licking fire up his skin, and he tried to tell himself that this was normal, that alpha males had problems keeping to themselves when faced with a bombshell of an omega- but this was hardly the first time Bro had found himself in such a situation. Frankly, it was rather embarrassing how quickly he was losing it in front of his little brother. Not only was it horrifically wrong, astoundingly inappropriate, and not to mention rightfully illegal, but all those little nagging issues seemed to amount to nothing each time Bro inhaled. 

He might have felt a little better about this if those nagging issues hadn’t been present before Dave acquired his new scent, but, as Bro was just beginning to realize, life was kind of unfair. 

Hopefully he could survive dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoiler alert: Bro does not survive dinner, who would have guessed


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro and Dave relax over a nice meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't any porn I'm just telling you now. 
> 
> I've been trying to write this damn smut scene for days now and I just don't think it's good enough. I've cut the chapter in half, so I hope this will tie you all over until I can finally produce something worth reading.

The delivery boy arrived with their food not fifteen minutes after the call. Honestly, Bro wouldn’t be surprised if they had been waiting for them to order, every night like clockwork.

Well. At least it was good food.

“Dude, pass me the white rice.”

Dave groaned some and bent forward in his position on the futon to reach to the coffee table. Eating in the kitchen was for losers, and the futon was just too comfortable to pass up. Who wanted to eat on a stiff wooden chair when soft cushions were within such easy reach?

Although, Bro was rethinking that decision every other minute. There was something incredibly, horribly dangerous about getting comfortable beside Dave. If he even allowed himself to slip off his guard any moment, the consequences would be disastrous.

Which was why Bro was wound tight enough to burst at the slightest touch. It didn’t help that Dave’s scent- that goddamn, addictive scent- kept moving through the air. The fan by the open window that Bro had turned on under the guise of it being “hot as balls” was doing nothing but keeping that sweet musk circulating through the apartment right under his nose. And, what was worse- Bro’s own pheromones were on the rise, and goddamn but was that embarrassing. Dave had to have noticed by now, there was no way he couldn’t have. It was nowhere near as potent as his own scent, but something about an omega’s body had to alert them to potential mates too, right?

Bro was pretty out of it when Dave pushed the carton of white rice into his hands. He frowned and prodded wrist gently, alerting him to the food in his hand.

“Wh- oh, thanks.” Bro said as he frowned some and brought the carton close to his plate to push a good cup of rice onto it. “Sorry. Just thinkin’.”

“‘Bout what?” Dave asked as he turned to lean into Bro’s side. He had to fight the urge to open his chest and let his little brother fall back into his space more than he would have liked to, and it was getting harder and harder to resist that voice in the back of his head telling him to just go for it already, the kid would be thrilled, who wouldn’t want you to be their mate?

Shaking his head of the thought Bro shrugged some and watched as Dave’s body shifted because of it, the motion carrying down his arm and through his upper body as he combed his chopsticks through a pile of rice.

“Nothin’, really. Have you thought about whether you’d like to try taking something? Heat suppressants, some form of birth control, maybe a scent masking pill or something. I can get you to a doctor if you’d like.”

Dave screwed his face up and paused in his motions. “I don’t really think I want to talk about birth control while I eat, Bro, thanks. But I don’t actually think I want to take anything like that- maybe a light heat suppressant, if anything at all. Isn’t it too early to think about that kind of stuff, anyway? I mean, hell, I haven’t even gone through it yet.”

Bro nodded his head sagely and pecked at a piece of sweet and sour chicken. Yeah, alright. He could accept that, if that’s what Dave wanted to do, it was his body and all… But still, Bro was in no hurry to sit by and listen to his little bro writhe in his sheets for a week straight while he marked the entire apartment with his scent, probably permanently. Maybe he needed a day job.

“It’s just something to think about, is all,” The alpha said as he lowered his plate to his leg and tipped his head back, “Just making sure you know your options.”

Dave prompted him for the rice and Bro handed it to him silently, his eyes trained on the ceiling as he tried to not think too much about the literal hot bod beside him. Sure, he didn’t often get to feel Dave’s back pressed up against his side, but something wasn’t quite right about that temperature.

When Dave started to twitch next to him, Bro could actually feel the cold grip of fear on his stomach. This was it. It was starting. The twitches started off slow, just a scratch to his jaw, then a shift of his shoulders, then his toes flexed in a pair of worn socks. Bro’s entire body was on edge as he listened to Dave’s breath increase fractionally.

He was getting hard, oh god. Thankfully, Dave seemed pretty oblivious beside him, even to the changes within his own body as he literally tugged at his collar some. Of course he didn’t realize what was happening, hell, Dave was probably pinning his discomfort on the rising temperature in the room, not his own body, not the way Bro was warming up behind him.

Bro closed his eyes and breathed, slowly and deliberately through his nose. The rise in Dave’s pheromones was nearly palpable in the warm air. He had to get out of there, to the car, to the roof, to the fucking edge of the city- far enough for Dave to be safe.

“Dave,” He said, voice quiet as Bro cringed at the rough and scratching undertone, “I think y-”

Out of the corner of his eye, Bro watched as the blades of the shitty fan slowed to a stop, the red strips of fabric falling still beside him. The air inside the apartment stopped moving and settled heavily, and this time it was a fifty fifty mix of Dave’s sweet scent and Bro’s own shame.

“Fuck.”

Bro blinked a few times and it was a moment before he even realized it wasn’t his voice that had said it. Everything seemed almost sluggish to his head, almost like he was drunk, or high, or both of them at once- and it was Dave’s fault. His heart was racing, fast and tight in his chest as he felt the smaller boy move beside him.

His motive was clear. Get up, fix the fan, get the air moving again. Unfortunately, after the first shift of his legs Dave’s entire body froze as he tensed beside Bro and whined. Damn, was that sobering.

“Dave? Dave, come on, dude, you gotta get up.”

Beside him, Dave gave a full body shiver and Bro could hear his breath catch in his throat. His skin was burning through his clothes and Bro could feel his own heart stopping when he watched Dave tentatively open his legs some.

“Fuck, Bro… It’s so _wet_.”

Bro was deaf to the repulsion in Dave’s voice and the only thing that registered in his mind after that sentence was the fact that Dave was, quite possibly, dripping with need beside him. Before he could think he was shifting, turning to wrap an arm around Dave’s stomach as his other hand curled into his hip.

Dave let out a short, sharp gasp as he arched into his touch, his sensitive skin probably lighting up like a Christmas tree under such simple touches, and he was quick to drop his chin down when he felt the ghost of his brother’s breath against the back of his neck.

“Can I see?” Bro asked, fighting for the last possible chance that he had to let Dave get away as he waited his answer with bated breath.

“Why stop there?” The omega said with a purr as he shifted closer into his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks to Dave's childhood and his day at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with me, everybody uvu. I wanted to wait until I had chapter five finished before I updated again because you've all been waiting so patiently for the smut to happen.

When you were little, all you wanted to be was close to Bro.

You’d tail him when he got home from work. He’d call you his shadow, and lean down to pick you up after a little while. You were at your most comfortable when in his arms. He looked strong, he felt strong, his voice was strong and when you were in his arms you felt like the king of the world.

Looking back, you aren’t quite sure how any of that led up to your current position, but it probably had something to do with how safe he made you feel.

Even before you fully understood what the role of an alpha was, you knew your bro was the best one there could be. People gravitated towards him. Even going out for groceries there would be men and women who stepped up to him with some kind of look in their eye you couldn’t understand, but Bro would always turn them down and pick you up, smooth and in charge.

You had no idea what it was about at the time. Some part of you knew that these people meant to take Bro away from you, but you didn’t have a clue why, or for how long, or why Bro would always say no.

When you started the fourth grade an older boy, a fifth grader named Cronus, told you. Your little ten year old mind had been blown, way the fuck away. You didn’t know a penis could _do_ that.

“It’s because he’s an alpha.” Cronus had said. You didn’t much like how he talked. He sounded like he was trying to mimic a pirate, it was weird. At least there wasn’t a fish pun in that sentence.

“I know he’s an alpha. What’s that got to do with it?”

“Alphas have reelly big dicks… They’re the ones that knot, none of the others can.” His voice dropped down to a crude whisper , and the way he said it made your stomach feel a bit funny. Maybe having this discussion in a less populated area of the playground was a bad idea.

When you got home that day you locked yourself up tight in your room and dropped your pants in front of the mirror. Would yours do that? It didn’t seem like it, Cronus was probably making it up. But still, the thought that Bro’s could do that made you feel warm, and almost dizzy.

But that was just because people wanted to have him all to themselves for that reason. Right?

But, in the true spirit of a fourth grader, you promptly forgot about it the next day.

Bro gave you the talk halfway through fifth grade. It was quick and dirty, and by the end of it your eyes were wide open, your cheeks were more than a bit red, and a couple of smuppets were resting on the bed beside you wearing condoms on their… noses.

Eugh.

“Any more questions?” Bro asked as he scooped them up and peeled the condoms off. He had done a thorough job, really, and there wasn’t much to ask. Except for that one burning question that made your stomach do flips whenever you thought about it. It was like everything Cronus had told you all those months ago came flooding back, and you bit your bottom lip before continuing.

“How big is it? The knot, I mean.”

Bro shrugged and tugged his hat a little tighter onto his head. “Depends on whose it is. Sometimes the can be too big for an omega, but not often. Alphas can’t knot inside a beta or another alpha. Not safe.”

You nodded your head some, eyes focused on the floor as you chewed on your tongue some.

“You’re an alpha, right?”

“Yep.”

“I… How big is yours? Your… knot.”

Out the corner of your eye you watched Bro pause in his motions. You couldn’t see his expression, not like that’d help anyway, but he seemed to be rolling the thought around in his head. After another beat he shrugged some, almost to himself, before making a circle with his hands. The leather of his gloves brushed together some and you could almost feel the rasp of leather on leather as well as you could hear it. Your eyes were drawn up as Bro stood there, pursing his lips some as he judged the size with his fingers before flicking his wrists up to show you.

“‘Bout that big. Anything else?”

You couldn’t take your eyes off his fingers until Bro broke the circle and dropped both his hands down by his sides again. The fact that you were wearing your shades didn’t really make a difference- you both knew where your eyes were. At his question you just shook your head and tried to bring your eyes up to his face. Bro was looking at you a little strangely, and for the first time your whole life you were aware of Bro’s scent.

It was more than a background sensory detail, something you’d always smelled though never fully aware of it, but right now it was up in your face and it was everywhere. He smelled powerful, and strong, like oranges and rain and very distinctly Bro. It was arousing, it was drawing you in, it was dizzying and so very painfully present. Suddenly you understood why people would walk up to him in supermarkets and on the street and even when you were in line for McDonalds. This was the scent of a healthy, strong alpha male- your brother was the perfect mate.

And if you knew he didn’t have one, then everyone else must know that as well.

You had your first wet dream that night. And it just kept going from there.

 

 

* * *

 

You’d only ever heard of one male omega who went to your school. A group of alphas had cornered him in a bathroom, but a couple teachers had found them before anything could happen, apparently much to his disappointment. He left school that day and didn’t come back. There were rumors that his family had moved two states over and he started taking online courses.

It happened all the time. Kids in every grade, every block, every single day were sent home from school. There was no warning, nothing to prepare them for the smack of hormones right to the face. God help the teachers if two kids in a room started at the same time.

Needless to say, your high school was a zoo. It was a madhouse full of different, new scents and hot, sweaty, horny teenagers. Once the heat hit them a student would stay out for a week, sometimes longer. It was the safest option for them, especially for the delicate omegas. Just ride it out at home, maybe start suppressants, try birth control, throw open the windows and lock them in their rooms to wait for the storm to pass.

Usually students were sent home at the first sign of a new scent, and hopefully the heat would hold off until they were safe.

You weren’t even aware your scent changed until ten minutes after the fact. English was always the most boring subject, and what the hell did they expect you to do during silent reading time? You passed right the fuck out, a copy of some Mark Twain book in your lap and your head on your desk. It took the teacher a few tries to finally wake you up, and when you did it was to see a crowd of anxious people and a few very, very eager looking guys.

“Dave. Dave, you need to go to the nurse.”

“What the hell for, I’m fine.” You said as you closed the book and leaned back to stretch, furrowing your brows at all the strange looks you were getting as you arched a little off the chair, stirred the air and- oh. Was that… was that you?

“Fuck.”

The nurse looked so apologetic. You were too shocked to really do anything but nod as she copied down your name and your new rank, told you to get your books and asked if you needed to call home.

Who the hell did she think you were? Dave Strider did not need his big brother to walk him home from school, omega or not.

You walked out of the office with your head high, and scuttled to the locker as quickly as possible. She couldn’t give you a good estimate of when your heat would hit, but like hell you were gonna wait up for that to happen in the damn school. Besides, there was only one guy you wanted to be near when that happened, and his name was-

“Dave bro, where you off to in such a hurry, motherfucker?”

“Shouldn’t you be in class, exercising the one brain cell left in your head? The one you haven’t managed to smoke out yet? I’m sure you’ll get it soon, don’t worry.”

Gamzee just laughed and walked closer, his gait slow and relaxed as he came up to you and slung his arm around your shoulder. You could smell the pot clinging to his clothes. Now, you weren’t one to deny yourself a blunt every now and then, but this kid just reeked of it.

“Aw, come on, Dave. No need to be all up and angry, we chill. No hard feelings right bro? Speakin of, I’m diggin this new scent of yours. It’s gettin me all kinds of excited.”

You didn’t really like where this conversation was going, and you definitely did not like how his hand slid down your back some and came to rest against the top of your jeans. Play it cool, Strider. You’re okay.

“What say you and me skip out for the rest of the day, motherfucker? I’d love to give you a ride, if you catch my drift.”

“Yeah, no thanks. Maybe some other time, dude. For now I think I’m gonna go home and burn my clothes.” You said as you carefully extracted yourself from his arms and pat down your shirt, nose wrinkled and mouth drawn thin into a tight line.

Before you could even take another step Gamzee was pushing you back. Your head cracked against the lockers behind you, and his face was right up next to yours, barely leaving an inch between your noses. He just looked at you as you stared him down with the coldest glare you could muster. You could take him in a fight, but you sure as hell didn’t feel like getting suspended on this asshole’s account.

Just as you were about to shove him off Gamzee leaned forward and pressed his nose right under your ear. You could feel his gross grease paint rubbing off on your skin and your face soured in disgust as you shoved him back with your hands as hard as you could. He jerked back off you and smiled lazily some, stepping back and rubbing one of his hands through his hair as he grinned at you.

“I like ‘em with a bit of fight. That’s one bitchin smell you got, though. If you’re up for changin your mind later we can have a great motherfuckin time together.”

Your stomach was threatening to spill up and out your mouth as you curled your lips up and walked down the hall, not even bothering to give him a reply as you brought your sleeve up to rub at the paint on your neck. God, your skin was crawling. Gamzee was the last kid you’d ever consider for a mate.

Hell. You never even thought that much about who you’d shack up with. Sure, you weren’t the most optimistic guy you knew, but you didn’t ever think you’d end up an omega. Were you destined to be some douche’s arm candy for the rest of your life? Like hell you’d ever want to be with some creep like Gamzee, but male omegas were scorned in Texas. Your chances of ending up with someone nice seemed kind of slim.

God, what would Bro think? He wouldn’t disown you, would he? That didn’t seem like something he’d do- maybe he wouldn’t talk to you for a while, sure. But even that would be hard, because if you were being perfectly honest with yourself, being with Bro was the ideal situation. He was always at the top of your Choice Mate list, ever since you were twelve fucking years old. Sure, you weren’t exactly proud of that, but you couldn’t deny the shiver that went down your back every time he smiled at you, or when he lit your skin up with just a simple, casual touch. And sure, you weren’t exactly proud of that, but looking back on your history of waking up with a mess in your boxers and your brother’s name on your lips kind of confirmed that all you ever wanted was Bro, and anything less would not be acceptable.

The entrance was in sight within a minute of hurried walking, and you were too busy trying to shake the smell of pot out of your clothes to really hear John running up behind you.

“Dave!” He said as he bounded up and crashed into his back. You stumbled a few steps but managed to catch yourself before you could fall, and it was all you could do to not drag John down with you.

“I saw Gamzee a little way back, and he said you were on your way home! Are you feeling okay?”

You pushed John off you and shrugged some, hiding the paint slick sleeve as you waited for it to click in his mind.

“Bro called me out, I think he needs my help moving some stuff at home.”

“Are you moving?” John asked as he furrowed his brows and bit his bottom lip. “You can’t do that, Dave, you’re my best bro.”

“Relax, dude, I’m not moving.” _Yet_ , you thought as you tried to step away to pass through the door. John looked relieved, and he moved to come closer one more time but not before you managed to open the door. The air current shifted, and he stopped in his tracks and you watched with dread as he snapped back some and watched his shoulders shift from something more casual into a tense position.

“Uh, Dave…? Is that… You?”

“Listen John, I really gotta go,” you said as you walked through the door and turned back to call over your shoulder as you took the steps down onto the street two at a time, “I’ll talk to you later, alright?”

You didn’t look back to see whether or not he followed you, but you couldn’t hear anything over the pounding of your heart in your chest anyway.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Bro bought the apartment, he was thinking more about price rather than location. It was of no surprise, then, when a couple of your less… refined neighbors tried to approach you on your way home.

You hardly paid them any mind, though. The whole way home your mind was consumed by a handful of thoughts that you just couldn’t shake.

You didn’t feel safe on the street by yourself. You’d much rather be walking with Bro by your side. He made you feel safe and secure, like you could take on the world and come out on top. He was the strongest alpha you knew, and the only one you’d ever consider being with.

This whole omega thing wasn’t going to make that any easier, was it?

Just thinking about how challenging this would be made your shoulders slump some. There would be nothing worse than going through heat with him in the apartment. Hell, you could barely keep to yourself on your own just jerking off. There would be no helping you when your newly acquired scent would alert anyone within a mile radius how badly you wanted your brother.

He’d know. He’d know, and he’d hate you. Bro was fickle he was so picky about what he wanted, who he wanted. If he brought a lay home it was only once, always for one night. He brought home all kinds of people- alphas, betas, omegas, men, women, people in between. He never knotted them, though- they were always out of the door as soon as he was done with them. Sure, he didn’t do it often. Maybe once or twice every few months. But what made you think you could ever be the one to have Bro Strider all to yourself? The idea was laughable. You didn’t stand a chance against those gorgeous men and women he had at his beck and call.

Bro was the definition of an alpha male. What chance could you, a new, male omega, and his very own brother have? And now it was all out in the open. As soon as he’d catch a whiff of your scent you’d be done for. Bro would know, he’d finally realize how fucked up you were.

You scaled the steps to your apartment with shaking legs like a dead man to the gallows. There was no getting out of this alive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THEY FINALLY BONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE ALL PRECIOUS

_“Fuck, Bro… It’s so wet.”_

_Bro was deaf to the repulsion in Dave’s voice and the only thing that registered in his mind after that sentence was the fact that Dave was, quite possibly, dripping with need beside him. Before he could think he was shifting, turning to wrap an arm around Dave’s stomach as his other hand curled into his hip._

_Dave let out a short, sharp gasp as he arched into his touch, his sensitive skin probably lighting up like a Christmas tree under such simple touches, and he was quick to drop his chin down when he felt the ghost of his brother’s breath against the back of his neck._

_“Can I see?” Bro asked, fighting for the last possible chance that he had to let Dave get away as he waited his answer with bated breath._

_“Why stop there?” The omega said with a purr as he shifted closer into his arms._

Dave’s words were enough to shock Bro into a stupor, but he reflexively moved after the shift that brought their bodies closer together. He was quick to yank Dave back into his lap, hands and arms moving automatically as his brain scrambled to put some sense to the situation. He was only distantly aware of Dave moving in his lap, and Bro had enough sense to loosen his grip on him as his little bro twisted around so he could press his chest right against his own.

“Come on, Bro, please please,” Dave whined into his ear as he trailed his hands down his arms and grasped at his wrists, “I’ve wanted this for so long, I can’t stand it.”

Bro had no will to refuse, and when Dave tugged at his wrists to bring his hands down on his waist he was already way ahead of him, breaking free of his grip to take hold of Dave’s ass hard. The omega groaned and pressed closer still, his own hands working up to fist his shirt as he wiggled in his lap and down against his dick.

“Fuck, Dave.” Bro murmured as he ground up against him. The kid sucked in a breath at the sound of his name and Bro could just feel his addictive scent compounding around him. It was probably an omega thing- Bro was powerless against it as he swallowed thickly and found he’d like nothing more than to drown in Dave. But first, he was going to knot him.

While Bro had been partially comatose in his shock, Dave had been busy. His shirt was already halfway up his chest and climbing, small pink nipples hard and chest heaving as he wrestled it the rest of the way off and clawed at Bro’s shirt as soon as it was over his head. Bro laughed a little, blown away by his eagerness, and he passed a soothing hand down his back that had Dave’s cheeks flaming and a whine working it’s way up his throat.

“Easy, kiddo, come on.” Bro said as he grinned at him predatorily and watched as the omega blushed a little fiercer and let his mouth fall open slightly. The sound of Dave panting drove Bro to give him something for all his efforts, though. He leaned forward and kissed Dave slowly, wasting no time in sliding his tongue forward and into his mouth as he slid his hands down. One hand got a firm grip on his ass as the other wiggled it’s way down to cup the front of Dave’s jeans, and he delighted in the choked whimper he earned himself as a result of it.

Dave wasn’t a half bad kisser, and he tasted like something out of a dream. It was hard to keep his hands moving as he found himself devoting more and more attention into the movement of their tongues and lips and the way Dave would nip him without fear in all his enthusiasm. The alpha surged forward some, all of Dave’s efforts serving to work him up even further as he relinquished the hold on his ass in favor of finally working the button and zipper of his jeans.

Dave parted the kiss with a quiet moan, his hands tangled up in Bro’s hair. The alpha couldn’t help but chase his lips for a final bite as he pushed the hem of Dave’s jeans down his hips and to his thighs.

“Hurry up, Bro.” Dave whined as he tugged at the shirt on his back, a desperate look in his dark red eyes. “It hurts, I want it now, come on.”

“Gimme a second, baby, I know it hurts.” Bro cooed as he helped Dave wiggle out of his pants entirely. All that was left on his little omega was the soaking pair of boxers. He slid one of his hands back to dip down the elastic band as he watched his face in rapt attention, eager to soak up any sign of pleasure as Dave closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. He could feel the way his little brother was pushing back against his hand, even as Bro teased him mercilessly with one digit down by his slick hole.

“Get up, baby, on your hands and knees.” Bro said with sick satisfaction as Dave cracked his eyes open and let out a cry of distress, absolutely fed up with his bullshit as he dragged himself off his lap and assumed the position the alpha had asked him to take.

Behind him, Bro pulled his shirt up off his head and bent down to kiss his shoulder.

“One second, baby, I’m gonna get a condom. I don’t think that’s something we wanna risk, alright?”

He watched as Dave blushed and turned his head away. The back of his neck was red with embarrassment, but he nodded ever so slightly and Bro trotted off to the bathroom to go grab a handful of condoms and some lube. He was quick to hustle back to Dave, and as soon as the omega was in sight Bro let out a low curse.

Dave had been busy in the minute or so he was gone. His boxers were down his thighs already, his face was pressed into the cushions of the futon and both his hands were back by his ass. He had one finger buried in his hole as he writhed, and as soon as he saw Bro he keened low in the back of his throat and shuddered.

“It’s not enough, Bro, please please, I need more…”

Bro nodded and walked up behind him silently, all words escaping him as he swallowed thickly and knelt on the futon behind him.

“Move your hand, baby.” He said, voice rough and low and husky as he reached out to palm both of his ass cheeks slowly. Dave did as he was told and withdrew his hands, moving them up by his shoulders as he rocked back against the air, desperate for one of Bro’s long, thick fingers.

It was hard to try and keep from drooling, and Bro pulled one of his hands off Dave’s ass to bite the finger of his gloves and pull it off his hand. He tossed it to the floor before leaning in and thumbing across his dripping wet hole, slick with Dave’s natural juices and thick with his scent, and even waiting a second wasn’t an option any longer. Bro bent forward and licked up his crack, shuddering behind him even as Dave ground himself back against his tongue. As he pulled back and swallowed delighting in the taste, Bro watched as Dave’s cock twitched some where it hung heavy between his thighs. He took a second to lean in and run his tongue across his balls before sliding up his taint and back to his hole, and this time Bro circled his entrance slowly as he dug his fingers into his round ass cheeks a little harder.

Dave let out a high pitched moan the second Bro pushed his tongue inside, and Bro himself let out a grunt as he opened his jaw as wide as possible in order to give Dave as much as he could. The omega writhed on the futon beneath him and tried hard to work himself back against it.

“More! More, goddamn it, please, Bro, give me more!”

Bro pulled his tongue out and slid a finger in to take it’s place as he reached up and pet across his lower back soothingly. Dave dropped his face back against the cushions and rocked back against the digit, sated for the moment as Bro thrust it in and out easily, helped along by the thick wet mess that was dripping down his thighs. After a moment Bro worked in a second finger, watching as Dave melted beneath him as his wrist snapped in and out behind him.

“Mnnh, Bro it’s so much better when you do it,” Dave whined as he rolled his hips back on his hand and pulled one of his own up to bite down on his knuckles, “Your fingers are really thick, and long and a-a lot better than mine.”

Bro shuddered some and felt the way Dave’s muscles fluttered around his digits as he rolled his lips together.

“Guess you’ve done this before, huh?” He asked as he twisted his wrist and crooked his fingers and drove his hand just that much harder into Dave. He watched in very obvious delight as his little brother sunk his teeth down onto his knuckle and keened low in the back of his throat, but Bro was kind of hoping for a more verbose answer.

“Come on, Davey, tell me what you want,” Bro asked as he teasingly brushed his entrance with a third finger. He scissored the two buried inside him slowly, just working him open at a gentle pace even as Dave greedily took everything he was giving him.

“Please, Bro, I want you, come on I need it, I want your cock.” Dave whined as he took his hand away from between his lips in favor of curling his fingers into his palm and using both his arms to help him push back against the alpha’s hand. Bro jerked a little in surprise, and he fought a dull throb in his cock to pay a little more attention to Dave as he finally pushed in his third finger.

“Think you can take me like this? God, I can’t wait to knot you, baby, feel your cute hole clench around me and know you’ll always be mine. But I guess you already are, aren’t you?” Bro worked his fingers in and out at a steady pace as he smoothed his free hand down Dave’s lower back a few more times before he leaned down to press his face into the side of Dave’s neck.

“My perfect little brother, my Dave, my good little omega.”

Beneath him, Dave nodded his head and arched his back, eager to feel Bro pressed against him as he clenched around his fingers. Bro kissed his flushed skin in reward, fighting the instinctual urge to bite down and mark him, claim him both in body and in soul, and after a beat he realized that he could. Dave was his, he might as well look the part, too.

Dave lolled his head to the side and his breath stuttered in his chest. He muffled his curses in the cushions beneath his face and Bro was all to happy to leave mark after mark down his neck and across his shoulder. Just the taste of Dave’s sweet, porcelain skin was torture in itself, but that combined with his intoxicating scent and how tight he still was on his fingers finally broke his patience.

Bro left his neck with a parting nip, and he pulled a little at the skin of the mark as he sat up. He pulled his fingers from Dave’s ass, a smirk growing on his lips when Dave writhed in protest beneath him. A quick slap to that perfect, round ass was all it took to silence his protests and Bro couldn’t help but laugh a little at the resulting gasp he got.

He sucked his fingers clean, and he could hardly give a damn about where they’d been as he licked between his fingers for every last drop of Dave’s sugar sweet juices, and only when he was certain that he’d gotten it all did he finally pluck a condom from the pile he’d left on the floor.

“You ready for me little man?” He asked gently as he bit the package for the moment it took to wrestle his pants off his hips and down his legs. Dave nodded enthusiastically and picked his ass up higher in the air, spreading his legs and putting his weight on his shoulders so he could reach back and hold himself open, cock and balls swinging gently between his thighs.

Bro took a deep, ragged breath as he ripped open the condom- he was completely hard already, nearly leaking- and he was quick to roll it down. Maybe he could teach Dave how to do it with his mouth someday, god what a sight that’d be…

“Alright, baby, hold on.” He said as he bit his lip and looked around. How the fuck could he have forgotten lube? That shit was critical to anal sex, he was gonna split Dave in two if he went in like that, even with that slick mess between his thighs.

“Bro, no, don’t worry, I can handle it, I’m wet enough.”

Of course Dave knew what was going on through his head, he was the only one who ever did. Bro smiled, despite himself, and in his last moments of desperation he spat into his palm just to slick himself up that much more. He could trust Dave, because Dave trusted him enough to know that he wouldn’t ever hurt him.

As he lined his cock up with Dave’s gaping hole, Bro took a deep breath before he moved. Sure, he’d fucked people before. But this time was completely different. This was the first and only time he’d be doing it to claim a mate, the only time he’d wanted to mate. Just the thought of having Dave for a partner for the rest of his life pulled a shiver down his spine, and Bro was just so overwhelmed with that idea that he bent down over Dave’s back to press his lips into the side of his neck, over the marks he’d made. Dave sighed beneath him, and Bro knew that he got it. Dave knew exactly what was going on in his head. Just like it had always been.

He pressed in with a slow, long breath. Bro could feel his heart stuttering in his chest as he felt Dave’s slick wet hole wrap him in heat. Beneath him, Dave groaned and tensed his shoulders. The stretch might have been a little rough, but it was smooth going as Bro put his weight on one arm and pet down his side with another.

“Shh, shh, baby it’s okay.” He whispered quietly as he kissed the side of his face. Dave grit his teeth and nodded his head before dropping it back against the futon as Bro pushed himself in to the hilt.

He waited a moment, just to breathe, breathe in the smell of Dave’s shampoo and the sweat on his skin. Dave was shaking, gently, as if he was trying to decide whether to push back against his dick or to shy away from the intrusion. Eventually, though, it seemed as though his need outweighed his discomfort as he ground his hips back against Bro’s lightly.

“God, Bro, come on, I- I need more.” Dave groaned as he spread his fingers out wide against the cushions beneath him and used his arms to push back. Bro grunted a little, caught by surprise as he shivered and let Dave rock him back with his momentum and it took a moment for him to collect himself.

The first movements were met with tense muscles and a low hiss working it’s way up in Dave’s throat, but Bro went smooth and steady as he pulled his hips back about halfway before sliding back inside. A small, quiet huff of breath left Dave as he rolled his head to the side and bit down on one of his fingers.

Heat rolled off his body and Bro was burning his skin with each new motion. Dave’s need was probably bearing the brunt of the pain and ensuring he’d be willing enough to push past the discomfort so he could-

“Come on, you asshole!”

Bro snapped back to the present to see Dave’s hand flailing back to slap his thigh. It was all too easy to catch his wrist, though, and without a second’s hesitation he pinned it down across his back as he pulled his dick out all the way.   
  
Dave whined high in his throat as he wiggled his hips back in search of his cock, a needy little whimper gracing Bro’s ears as he grinned down at him and pressed his wrist up between his shoulder blades.

“Sorry, what was that? Care to repeat yourself?”

“Get a move on, di- shit!”

Dave snapped his mouth shut when Bro’s hand crashed down against his ass cheek hard, and when he pulled his hand back he was more than a little happy to see a bright red mark on his pale skin. It took a moment for him to notice there was no noise coming from Dave beneath him, but when he glanced up it was to see Dave’s lip between his teeth, his eyes closed and a really blissful expression across his face. Well okay.

“If I’m too rough, safe word’s Sonic.”

“Sonic? Wow, that’s the most unsexy safe word I’ve ever heard what the fuck, Br- hey!”

Bro sat down on the futon behind Dave and dragged him back into his lap, positioning him to that the little omega was leaning up against his big, strong chest, little hands scratching lightly at his pecks as he slid his hands down his waist to pick him up by the hips. Dave seemed pretty happy trying to grind against his stomach for the moment, but the second he felt the thick head of his brother’s cock pushing at his entrance he sucked in a breath and tried to push himself back down on it.

“Well fine, if you’re so eager why don’t you do it yourself, slut.” Bro said as he let go of his hips and instead took a firm girp on one of Dave’s ass cheeks as he watched him reach down to take hold of his cock to guide him in. He  dug his nails in harder with each inch Dave was able to take until finally he was grinding down against the top of his thighs and wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Get moving,” Bro growled into his ear as he reached up with his free hand to hold his cheeks open, “I wanna watch you fuck yourself on me, you better give me a good show.”

That was all it took for Dave to finally start, his eyes dark and glassy and his breath escaping him in short, sharp gasps. His sweet smelling slick was dripping out of his ass and down his thighs a little further with each movement, and a good bit of it was smearing on the top of Bro’s hips as he bounced in his lap and shuddered against his chest.

“You’re making such a mess, Dave, fuck.” Bro teased as he reached down and brushed his finger against Dave’s stretched entrance, and when he pulled his finger away he clicked his tongue in disapproval as he looked at the warm liquid dripping down his digit. “Guess I’m gonna have to make you clean it up, can’t wait to watch your pretty little tongue slide all over my dick. I bet you’d just love that though, huh? What a good little omega, are you ready to please me?”

Dave nodded his head breathlessly as he scrambled to take Bro’s wrist, and the alpha watched with his lip between his teeth as he pulled his hand closer and sucked the digit into his mouth, all while bouncing his hips up and down on his cock amidst a loud chorus of slick sounding smacks of his round ass hitting the top of Bro’s legs.

Bro hooked his finger in Dave’s mouth to press down on his tongue as he pulled him closer and kissed him, sliding his tongue inside his mouth alongside his finger. Some of Dave’s taste lingered and Bro sucked his finger clean before pulling his hand away and reaching down to swat at his ass. Dave gasped into the kiss and Bro pulled his tongue back to swear low in the back of his throat at the momentary tightening of Dave’s ass around him. He slid his hands down and dug his fingers into his thighs, squeezing him tight and leaving fingerprints in his skin as Dave buried his face into his neck and ground his hips down on the hard cock buried balls deep in his ass.

He came with a hoarse cry, muffled mostly by the side of Bro’s neck as he bit down on his skin and spasmed in his grip. He could feel the hot cum splattering against his chest and dripping down into his lap as Dave ground his hips up against his abs and then back against his dick, indecisive in his blissful climax.

Eventually he came down from the high, twitching and groaning and burning to the touch as Bro panted and fidgeted beneath him. Dave keened low in his throat and shook with a fever, clawing at his shoulders and writhing in his lap.

“Bro, Bro please, I need it, it hurts.” He whined as he clenched around him and pressed tight against his chest. Bro ground his teeth together and nodded his head. Dave’s skin was scorching hot against his, and there was only one option to make it better.

“Alright, baby, I’m real close.”

Dave whimpered into his neck and clung to him tighter, and as Bro bucked his hips up into his inviting heat he clenched his eyes tight and tried to focus on his breathing. He could feel himself starting to grow, and judging by Dave’s frantic gasp he could feel it, too. Dave picked his hips up with renewed strength as he pushed himself down over the growing knot, a low groan bubbling up from his chest as he tangled his fingers in Bro’s hair.

He’d only ever knotted in his hand before, late at night, in the shower, resigned to an evening waiting under the spray until it died down. Dave’s name was always on his lips as he collapsed against the tile and tried to compensate for the lack of a body against him, around him, with him, by fisting himself tight, and for a while he had thought he’d done a good job. But when Dave forced himself down over his knot and let out the most breathless, pleasured groan against his neck as he tightened around the bulge and quaked against him, he realized he hadn’t even come close. Bro squeezed his eyes shut as he bucked up to bury himself just that much further, the pleasure ripping shivers out from his spine as he arched up against Dave and crushed him into his chest.

Bro’s orgasm tore through him harder than ever before and he shouted Dave’s name, frantic and loud as he released into the condom, seated tight inside his ass as his hips spasmed up to grind into him further. As soon as he was done Bro collapsed back against the futon, body shaking as Dave slumped against him too. It took a long while but eventually he could coax some energy back into his arms, enough to hold Dave around the waist as the little omega let out a pitiful sounding moan and tried to bury himself close into his chest.

“Are you okay, Dave?” Bro asked, breathless and tired and so, so sated as he pet through his hair and smiled down at him. Dave looked dazed, and so, so happy as he nodded his head and tried to move in his lap, a low grunt of pleasure falling from his lips as he found his ass completely tied down to Bro’s hips.

“I’m perfect,” He said, voice fuzzy and thick, “This is the best day ever.” 

Bro lolled his head to the side and he kissed his cheek, but Dave’s hands trapped his face there to lean forward and kiss him on the lips gently.

“Shit, Bro. This thing’s huge.” He said, testing his knot again as he tried to pick his hips up, and this time Bro was the one to groan as he dropped his head back and his hands down to Dave’s thighs.

“Shit, kid, you’re gonna kill me.” He wheezed, grinding up as he smoothed down his legs.

“How long is it gonna last?” Dave asked excitedly, leaning against his collar bone and tracing lines across his chest. Bro shrugged, said something about an hour or so, and rubbed up and down his back.

“You know we’re mated now, right?” He said, looking down at Dave with a small smile. The little omega looked up at him and met his gaze, mirroring his expression as he leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth gently.

“I wouldn’t want anybody else.”

They were quick to fall asleep after that, and neither one was sure who managed to tangle their fingers together before drifting off, though they were both positive it had been a mutual effort.


End file.
